False Dragon Gods
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: Time has a security system with a dangerous personality. As Acnologia is sent into the time vortex and he crosses path with Grima, the Fell Dragon. The two False Dragon Gods battle and at the climax, their clash causes them, and their worlds to be enveloped by light. The result? A new world with familiar people, and an angry creator.


**Time has a security system with a dangerous personality. As Acnologia is sent into the time vortex and he crosses path with Grima, the Fell Dragon. The two False Dragon Gods battle and at the climax, their clash causes them, and their worlds to be enveloped by light. The result? A new world with familiar people, and an angry god.**

* * *

To understand this story, you must understand two stories describing a rag tag group of warriors equipped with magic facing down evil wizards, insurmountably high odds, and powerful god-like dragons.

… Or in retrospective, knowing one can know the other, if one is not splitting hairs.

But that is neither here nor there. Welcome beings of the fourth wall to a tale of a different world as familiar as the other.

Allow me to explain some context first.

There was a being known as Acnologia, a human who bathed in the blood and essence of the countless dragons he had slaughtered. The power he wielded was like that onto a god and no form of magic that existed in his world could fully harm him.

However, the warriors of that world had tried to be clever. They had found a gap between time and space and were able to ward the False Dragon God into that gap where he could no longer threaten their world.

Their ignorance had only sealed their fate, and the fate of another world.

What was meant to happen was Acnolgia, realizing that he could absorb the magic of time, did so and returned back to it, truly become something akin to a great creator.

However, for some reason, the _specific_ gap he went through was different. When he entered into that gap, he entered into an area of time, where it had something horrifying beyond that of even cosmical monstrosities, like Cthulhu and Azathoth.

Acnologia was sent into a place of time that was not only alive, but it had a _sense of humor_.

Time itself knew what was to happen. How Acnologia would gain a spark of it's essence and use it to destroy his world and fail miserably. Yet, with his appearance in this area, and not where he was meant to originally appear, Time saw this an opportunity to experiment.

In another but same area, there was another False Dragon God, Grima, one born from mortal experimenting with their dragon god's blood. Centuries—Millennium would pass before this False Dragon God became the entity of the end itself, born not of ancient evil, but of human hubris and tainted godhood.

In this world, there is something called the Outrealms, a portal to access the many versions of their universe. In a sense, this Multiverse was very open to each other, but because of this, one version of this other False Dragon God was attempting to find the secret of victory through the infinite timelines.

And it was there, from morbid curiosity, that Time brought together the two False Dragon Gods.

They both were interested in each other as they were brought to meet. They were similar, but so different, but their personalities and soon their powers clashed.

The battle was great, but Time saw something more as their battle rocked the rivers of time.

Instead of explosions, their attacks were melding together in the ravines of time.

As their fight continued, Grima and Acnologia realized their folly: the rules of space and time are different than that of the physical realm. Their attacks were not clashing, they were fusing! And the more they fought, the more their bodies and powers tried to fuse!

The two did all they could to stop the pull, working together, trying to kill the other first, etc. However, it was too late, the more magic they were asserting, the pull between the two soon became unstoppable.

In one desperate attempt by both False Dragon Gods, they summoned every ounce of their power and tried to destroy their opponent.

What should have been an attack to end, became an attack to begin.

With their battle, and with their fusion, the pull of the two dragged in realities where they came from.

And thus… a new world was born from two.

* * *

What is this new world you ask? Well…

It is familiar…

"Thank you, Marth. For believing in me."

"Zeref, No! We can find another way!"

"I'm glad I met you—all of you. … And treat Caeda well, alright?"

* * *

But it is also different.

"Igneel… must you go?"

"Goddess, I must. With your decree, the time of dragons is over."

"I was hoping, you would stay here… with m..."

"… … There is no higher honor than that, your highness. But, that abomination is still out there. Atlas Flame knows the humans he's herded have vanished without a trace, and has begun tracking them. I must follow my friend."

"… If you leave, you can't come back this time."

"Then allow me to say it plainly: against what duty I have been given, I do love you… Naga."

* * *

But what of them? What off the two so strong, yet so powerless against the whimsies of time?

" **W** r **O** n **G!** **I** t **'S** a **L** l **W** r **O** n **G!"**

" _Destroy. I—We must destroy..._ "

* * *

One has to wonder though, what happened to those that were destined to defeat the two of them?

Where are they in this new world? What are they doing?

But more importantly...

What has changed? And what has stayed the same?

* * *

Rain falls like hailstorm as a figure races through the forrest, clutching a crying child near their chest.

The cloaked figure, gasping for air and not dirt water, spotted a small cottage this far out. They heard the sound of something approaching and then they look back towards the baby.

Along with the rain, tears fell as well. The cloaked figure hugged the child tightly before putting the child on the door step of the cottage.

They slammed hard as they could on the door, before a light clicked up on a window. With the sign of the light, the cloaked figure ran, and ran as fast they could.

The one to open the door was a beautiful blonde woman holding a lantern. She wondered who was up this late, knocking on their door and she was holding a golden key in her other hand.

However, she heard something beyond the rain and thunder… almost crying? Below her?

She looked down and almost dropped the lantern she was carrying.

She scooped up the crying, wet child on the ground and quickly closed the door behind her. "Jude! Jude Heatifilia! WAKE UP!"

What that blonde woman didn't know was the cloaked figure had stopped… before taking attention of what was chasing after them. The figure made sure that their pursuers would follow them away from the baby and that family.

"Be safe… Robin..."

But it was not just this event you should have paid attention to. There is another event, one who represents the King Of Fire Dragons, meeting with a prince from a lineage of light.

Yet by then this would be more of an anthology than a story, if I were to keep giving you bits and pieces of this new world.

So instead, I will try again.

I will tell a story from start to finish, but this time, I must jump a little close to two decades.

Just like the two, it is a story of a rag tag group of warriors equipped with magic facing down evil wizards, insurmountably high odds, and powerful god-like dragons.

With that all taken care off,

 _ **Once upon a time...**_

* * *

 **{Author Notes}**

 **Sooo.. yeah this was just pounding in my head and I wanted to see where this would go.**

 **I'm a fan of both Fire Emblem Awakening and Fairy Tail and one random day, this concept popped into my mind.**

 **I thought, sure, sounds fun, let's see where it takes me. Then I managed to think of this madness.**

 **For now, this will only have a few chapters. Like maybe one or two more.**

 **If I continue it, well… I don't know.**

 **This one is more testing the waters since I wrote another combined world poorly. But hey.**

 **Thanks for reading this short prologue.**


End file.
